


Подержи его

by eugenias



Series: Паучья ферма Сэма и Баки [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babies, Gen, M/M, Parenthood, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Баки причинил так много боли этому миру... Разве он имеет право быть так близко к новой жизни?





	Подержи его

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832932) by [allourheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes). 



> Перевод не художественный, я просто люблю это делать.  
> Очень вольный, но вроде ничего так вышло.

— Он красавчик, — говорит Баки, глядя на малыша через плечо Сэма, и неуверенно тянется к нему, прикасаясь пальцами живой руки к мягкой детской щеке.

Сэм не может перестать улыбаться, ловя удивление на лице Баки.

— Ещё какой, — соглашается он, нежно укачивая малыша.

Баки убирает прядь волос за ухо, Сэм задумчиво качает головой.

— Никак не могу поверить... — начинает Баки, но неожиданно замолкает, прерывая свои слова тихим смешком.

— Как его назовем? — спрашивает Сэм, понижая голос. Баки мычит в ответ что-то непонятное, кладя подбородок на его плечо, но Сэм легко отталкивает его.

— Не знаю, — отвечает Баки, отступая на шаг назад. Сэм поворачивается к нему.

— Ты... — он мотает головой. — Тебе нужно подержать его на руках.

Баки делает еще один шаг назад, приподняв руки.

— Я... Я не знаю, Сэм, — его умоляющий взгляд мечется между Сэмом и малышом.

— У тебя ведь была младшая сестра, так? — интересуется Сэм.

— Была, но... — Баки морщится.

— Ты держал её на руках?

— Держал, но…

Сэм пожимает плечами, переводит взгляд на малыша, смотрит на него сверху вниз, и его выражение лица меняется: пристальный взгляд, которым он одаривал Барнса, вдруг становится блаженным, какой бывает у новоиспеченного отца, не уставшего от всех этих родительских забот.

— Я тебе доверяю, — говорит он, ловя взгляд Баки. Он знает, чего так боится Баки, знает, что мешает ему наслаждаться жизнью.

И ко всему прочему Сэм знает, какой именно Баки прячется за этими страхами.

— Сэм, — бормочет Баки, широко раскрывая глаза. Он смотрит вниз, на свои руки, сжимает их в кулаки. Металлические пластины с шумом сдвигаются. — Ты знаешь, сколько ужасных вещей я сделал с её помощью?

Сэм распознает признаки паники и боли, осторожно укладывает малыша в колыбельку, мыча под нос милую чепуху. После он берет Баки за руки, сжимает их в своих ладонях.

— Эй, — зовет Сэм.

В ответ Баки дуется. Сэм смеется. Его бессмысленный смех поднимает настроение Баки, расслабляя. Прикладывая тыльную сторону ладони к губам, Сэм целует каждый палец, а после оставляет влажный след прямо по центру ладони. И живая рука, и металлическая, получают абсолютно одинаковые ласки.

— Я могу... Я могу навредить ему.

— Ага, — соглашается Сэм. — Но не навредишь.

Баки бросает взгляд на колыбель.

— Но что, если…

— Баки, — говорит Сэм и ждет, пока Баки поднимет на него взгляд, сжимая его металлическую ладонь в своей руке, пальцами другой скользя по щеке. — Я доверяю тебе, — повторяет он. — И на это есть причина, — дразнящим тоном произносит Сэм. — Я люблю тебя, и мне не нужен никто другой, — Баки открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но Сэм продолжает свою мысль. — Так что тебе лучше подойти ближе.

Он усмехается, видя кривую улыбку Барнса, появившуюся на лице как будто бы против его воли.

— Ты уверен? — переспрашивает Баки. Сэм протягивает ему руку в приглашающем жесте и кивает.

— Давай, ты справишься, — говорит он, в последний раз сжимая ладони Баки.

Руки трясутся, Баки наклоняется над перилами кроватки.

— Привет, мальчуган, — молвит он, — Я... Я твой папа.

— Эй! — возмущается Сэм.

— И он тоже твой папа, — ухмыляется Баки.

Он берет малыша на руки, немного неуклюже, напрягается, затаив дыхание, и прижимает крохотный сверток к груди.

— Привет, — шепчет он.

Сэм целует щеку Баки.

— Видишь? — бормочет он. — И никакого конца света, верно?

— Это пока, — фыркает Баки, качая малыша на руках, расслабляясь.

Есть что-то в том, как Баки держит их малыша, и Сэм создает из этого воспоминание, идеально вписывающиеся в его разум, свое собственное.... Для этого всего, конечно, есть клише, не обходящее Сэма стороной. Кажется, что его сердце с легкостью могло бы разлететься на кусочки прямо сейчас.

— Иисусе, ты такой крошка, — посмеивается Баки, пугаясь собственного смеха. Он старается забыть об этом, зная, что, увлекшись, может случайно навредить маленькому сокровищу.

Сэм обнимает Баки, утопая в собственных теплых чувствах.

— Да, ещё какой, — подхватывает он и целует Баки в сгиб шеи, наблюдая за тем, как малыш засыпает, зевая.

— Майлз, — говорит Баки.

На секунду Сэм пугается, но потом до боли счастливо усмехается.

— Майлз, — соглашается он.


End file.
